Return of the Poppins
by Perfuckion
Summary: What happens when Dawn is babysat by the most famous nanny ever? Read and find out. (R&R please too!) I'll continue to add more chapters.
1. The Nanny

**Note:** I don't own Mary Poppins, nor any other character in this story. Poppins belongs to Disney ( I think ), and Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and his clique.

**Chapter One: The Nanny **

_Dawn..._

The small Summers girl could hear her name being called out, but it seemed miles away. Why would she walk all that way just to talk to some person? She'd rather stay sleeping in her bedroom surrounded by a thick blanket, and keep her small head on her soft feather pillow. She let out a long, peaceful sigh. There was no point on waking up. She didn't have school, and at last she could hide away from the world. She didn't have to dwell on the fact that her sister was a slayer, she didn't have many friends, and how everyone thought she was a psychopath.

_Dawn..._

Soon she could hear the mystery person draw back the curtains, and now she could feel the warm sun on her face. She didn't like it. She let out a small groan, and rolled onto her stomach. She grabbed the edge of her blanket and heaved it over her head.

_I think not!_

And then off came the blankets. "Comfy... " Dawn put her head under her pillow. The battle was soon over when she was pushed off the bed. She landed on the floor, and opened her eyes. She pouted, and whined. " Hey, I told you I was going to get up!" She suspected this was Buffy's doing, until her gaze fell upon the stranger in the room.

"Good morning, Dawn. I will be your nanny."

Dawn could believe her ears. " Nanny? " She repeated, with an arched eyebrow. She was in high school! She didn't need a nanny, or a babysitter, or whatever!

"You will refer to me as Ms. Poppins." Dawn took notice that the lady had an English accent, which reminded her of Giles. Of course, she was a feminine Giles. "I know what you think; you are too old to have a nanny, correct?" She watched Dawn nod slowly, still taken aback by all of this. "Your older sister has informed me of some troubling issues you have, such as your immaturity and problems with stealing. I suppose she wants you to act more your age."

Dawn gritted her teach, and resentfully. "That vile piece of--"

The woman shook a finger at her, "There will not be any name calling under my instruction, understood?" She didn't wait for the girl to answer back, "Miss. Summers said that she would show me the guest room, but she was in a bit of a rush and so she forgot. Would you please show me? "

Dawn got up from the floor and without saying anything; she brought the woman into her mother's room. She leaned up against the doorframe, and watched as Ms. Poppins enter the room, and began inspecting it. She decided to end the silence between the new nanny and herself, and said, "That's a funny bag."

"Carpet."

"You carry carpets in it?"

"No, made of." Mrs Poppins explain, as she settled her things at the foot of the bed, "Hmm. Well, it's not exactly Buckingham Palace. Still, it's clean. Yes, I think it will be quite suitable. Just needs a touch here and there."

"This was my mother's room," Dawn informed with a hint of annoyance backing her voice.

The nanny took no notice, "Ah yes, I'm deeply sorry for your loss. Now first things first, I always say a place to hang a hat is on a hat stand." She glanced around the bedroom in search of what she needed, as she took off her hat. When there wasn't anything in sight, she opened her bag. Dawn crept to her side, she was curious to see what was in the bag.

"There's nothing in there." She stated.

"Never judge things by their appearance. Even carpetbags. I'm sure I never do." And with that she pulled out a large hat stand. Dawn stood their amazed.

"Are you you a witch?"

Mary Poppins didn't answer that, and she continued to pull things from her magical bag. Dawn watched with wide eyes, taking note of the things that came out: a mirror, a lamp, and some other fancy British trinkets until she pulled out a measuring tape.

"Now, lets see how you measure up."

"I'm five foot six," Dawn had stated, as she took a giant leap back.

"Come now Dawn, I don't bite." She pulled out the measuring tape, and scoffed. Soon in an awkward silence she measured the youngest Summers.

"And?" Dawn said through her teeth and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Just as I thought, spoiled little brat."

"Hey, no I am not!" Ms. Poppins eyed her carefully, "Well, lets see you then!"

Mary Poppins smiled, "Very well." And she measured herself, "Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way. Now, Dawn. Lets play a game."

"I'm not eight, you know." Dawn let out a sigh, "What's it called?"

"Well begun is half done."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's otherwise titled, clean up your room." Mary Poppins grinned, and winked at the girl. She moved out of the room, and back into Dawn's.

_In every job that must be done_

_There is an element of fun; _

_You find the fun, and snap! The job's a game;_

_And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake, _

_A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see, That a _

"Where is that music coming from?" Dawn shouted, covering her ears. And yet, that tune. What she was saying, and her voice was so ... hypnotizing. "Where's Buffy?"

_Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down,_

_The medicine go down, medicine go down. _

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_In a most delightful way._

Dawn began to feel the motion of the song. Her head began to bob from side to side, and she actually began to pick up things. She scooped up her blanket and pillows and placed them neatly on her bed. She threw garbage in the garbage can, and she put her books on her shelf. And all this was done with the snap of her very well manicured hands.

Mary Poppins opened up the window, and glanced at the robin in the tree. The robin stopped feeding its babies, and turned to this enchanting woman, and began to whistle.

_A robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest _

_While gathering his bits of twine and twig._

_Though quite intent in his pursuit, he has a merry tune to toot;_

_He knows a song will move the job along, For a _

_Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down,_

_The medicine go down, medicine go down. _

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_In a most delightful way._

Mary Poppins had opened her mouth to sing the next verse, but was interrupted by a tall man leaning on the doorframe, with peroxide dyed hair, and glistening, icy blue eyes.

"Spike!" Dawn shouted gleefully, as she dropped her school binders. "This is Mary Poppins."

"'Ello, Nibblet." Spike grinned, and turned to ... Mary Poppins? "Who are you?"

"As Miss. Summers had informed you, I am Mary Poppins. As I'm sure you are an, " She paused for a moment, "Upstanding gentlemen, you will be formal and call me Ms. Poppins."

"Upstanding m'arse," Spike chuckled, and pushed off the door and into the room. "So another bird from the mother country, eh? What you doing 'ere?"

"I am Dawn's nanny."

"Dawn's nanny?" Spike said, as he tried to hold back the laughter. "What, did Giles recommend you?"

"Mr. Giles, why yes he did. Do you know him?"

"He's like a bloody father to me," there was a hint of sarcasm in Spike's voice as he muttered that.

"Interesting," Mary Poppins eyed the man more curiously, and then turned to Dawn. "Well that looks better. Thank you. That will be sufficient. Hats and coats, please. It's time for our outing in the park."

"Guess I'll come 'long, 'ave nothing better to do." Spike shrugged his shoulders, and took out a pack of Marlboro and his trusty zippo. "Off we go then?"

"Spike, I hate to break it to you, but its daylight."

"Your point, Miss Summers?" Mary Poppins questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's a vampire."

"Now, Dawnie, you should see the enchanted things I can do." She winked at her. "Now, on we go!"


	2. A Stroll in the Park

**Note:** I don't own Mary Poppins, nor any other character in this story. Poppins belongs to Disney ( I think ), and Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and his clique.

**Replying to Reviews:**

**_Student Slayer_**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you got your spoonful of sugar.

**_Imzadi_**, thanks for the good reviews! I've changed that mistake to cockney. I didn't know that, but yup! Gracias.

**Chapter two: A stroll in the park.**

"Spike, we're in public, why exactly are you drinking alcohol?" Dawn questioned, as she eyed the bottle that was sticking slightly out of the brown paper bag Spike had in his hands.

"Its not what you think! Its apple juice."

"Right. Never mind the people, but its only 9am!"

"9:30," Spike corrected as he took another swig, and then passed Mary Poppins the bottle.

"Ugh, I believe Dawn is right. Spike, put that away."

"But... Mary ... "

"Miss. Poppins, and no buts." Mary responded, and then stopped in front of the park. She placed a hand on her hip, and she glanced down at a man painting on the sidewalk.

"Wait, don't move a muscle!" The man said with a cockney accent. "I know that silhouette anywhere. Why, 'Ello Mar-ree Pop'ins!" The man stood up with a grin on his face.

"What the Hell, is Sunnydale in England now?" Dawn said angry.

"Dawn, do not curse, it's very unladylike." Mary Poppins smiled at the man, "Dawn, Spike this is Bert. Bert, this is Dawn and Spike." Bert tipped his worn out hat to them.

"Mary Poppins is taking us to the park." Dawn said.

"Not if I know Mar-ree Pop'ins!"

"My nanny took me to the park when I was an ickle kid." Spike replied as he took out another cigarette, and placed it between his thin lips.

"When you're with Mar-ree Pop'ins, suddenly you're in placed you never dreamed of."

"I bet," Dawn scoffed, and rolled her eyes at this strange man. She then smirked, and added slyly, "And what crack are you on?"

"Cocaine," Bert replied with a grin, but then continued: "And quick as you can say, "Bob's your uncle," the most unusual things begin to happen. "

Mary Poppins chuckled softly, and placed a hand on Bert's shoulder, "I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. " She then added yet another wink.

"Do you have something in your eye, Miss. Poppins?" Dawn asked.

"No, but thank you for asking."

"Well mind, it's not my place to say, but what she's probably got in mind is a jolly holiday somewheres or other." Bert brought a hand to his chin, and raised an eyebrow. He glanced down at the pictures he was drawing, and smirked. "Something along these lines, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Oh, that's lovely. Please, Miss. Poppins, can we go there?" Dawn pointed at a picture of a typical English countryside.

"Ah yes, over that hill there is a road, and down it, there's a circus." Bert pointed out.

"How the hell would you know?" Spike's eyed narrowed.

"Spike, be nice!" Dawn whined, and shoved him a bit.

"Mary, she pushed me!" Spike said, rubbing his arm.

"Mary! I so did not!"

"Mary!" They both cried out.

"Enough, I have no intention of making myself a spectacle, thank you." Mary Poppins placed her hands on her hips. "And stop whining."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it me'self then." Bert said.

"Do what?" Dawn questioned.

"A bit o' magic."

"A bit of magic?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Like ... huh?"

Bert took Dawn and Spike's hand (in which Spike obviously was taken aback, so he tried to pull his hand away. However, the crack-head's grip was strong. "It's easy, you think, you wink, you do a double blink. You close you're eyes, and jump!" When they jumped nothing happened. "Oy!"

"Is something 'sposed to happen?" Spike finally took back his hand, and wiped it on his leather duster.

Mary Poppins scoffed, and stepped beside the three of them. "Bert, what utter nonsense! Oh! Why do you always complicate things that are really quite simple? Take hands children. Don't slouch. One, two, three...!"

"Children?" Before Spike could say anymore, he was pulled by Dawn and fell into the picture. Except, when he thought he was going to hit the to the ground, he was sucked into the picture along with the other three.

"Oh, bloody hell."


	3. Jolly Holiday With Mary

**Note:** I don't own Mary Poppins, nor any other character in this story. Poppins belongs to Disney ( I think ), and Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and his clique. Please R&R!

**Replying to Reviews:**

****

I won't do this one by one, but thank you all for your comments... and don't worry, the merry-go-round is next!

**Chapter Three: Jolly Holiday With Mary**

"Mar-ree Popp'ns, you look beautiful." Bert said as he eyed her. She was no longer wearing the 'nanny' dress she had on before, but a lovely white, Victorian summer dress. When he looked down at himself, he had a colourful seersucker suit.

"Do you really think so?" Mary Poppins replied as she put up her umbrella, shading her skin from the sun.

"What the bloody 'ell is going on 'ere?" Spike groaned, as he glanced down at his own colourful suit, and poppy red bowtie. His wardrobe had made Dawn break into a giggling fit, and he stared at her with a deadly look. "I swear, if I didn't 'ave this chip in me head right now, I'd rip your vocal cords out so you wouldn't say anything."

"Don't be so gloomy, Spike." Dawn teased.

"Well, look at yer outfit."

She did, and a horrified look came across her face. "Ew! I'm wearing... a..." But when she looked down at her reflection in the pond, she eased up to her appearance. "It's cute."

"Whatever," Spike managed to say, and then turned to Bert. "Didn't you say there was a circus or somethin'?"

"Down that road, behind that hill, remember?"

"What does wittle Spike wanna go to wa wittle circus?" Dawn said in a baby tone.

"Bloody 'ell no!" The lie was clearly shown across his face, "Just asked is all."

"Come on, Dawn, Spike. Do not doddle, and do not fall and smudge the painting."

_Ain't it a glorious day?_

_Right as a mornin' in May._

_I feel like I could fly _

_Have you ever seen the grass so green _

_Or a bluer sky?_

_Bert began to sing as he hooked arms with Mary Poppins, and Spike just narrowed his eyes at them. "No one told me there would be singing." He whispered with a frown._

_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary _

_Mary makes your heart so light_

" You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

_When the day is gray and ordinary _

_Mary makes the sun shine bright._

They hopped onto the backs of turtles and grazed across the pond to where a restaurant was. Dawn and Spike had left to go to the circus by this time (like they wanted to hear this romantic duet, please!).

_Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her _

_The daffodils are smilin' at the dove _

_When Mary holds your hand you feel so grand, _

"Oh, honestly!"

_Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band!_

_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary; _

_No wonder that it's Mary that we love._

Bert stopped singing, and called for the waiter. Soon, however, penguins soon came out of the restaurant, speeding there way to the table of four. They pulled out the seats for them, and placed menus in front of them.

"Thank you," Mary Poppins smiled down at them, "Now, what'd be nice? Ah yes. " She sang.

_We'll start with raspberry ice, _

_and then some cakes and tea._

The head waiter penguin replied in the same sing-song voice.

_Order what you will._

_There will be no bill._

_It's complimentary._

"You're very kind."

"Anything for you, miss. You are our favourite person!"

"Right you are," Bert agreed with the penguins, and got up. He began to dance with the penguins. They slid on their bellies and sides, doing a goofy walk. It was all very theatrical.

_When Mary holds your hand you feel so grand, _

_Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band!_

_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary; _

_No wonder that it's Mary that we love!_

_No wonder that it's Mary that we love!_

_No wonder that it's Mary that we love!_


End file.
